Recuerda aquellos tiempos (Remember the time)
by Livianne
Summary: Lexie y Mark no murieron en el accidente Lexie no quedó atrapada debajo de la cola del avión y Mark no tuvo el tamponamiento cardíaco. Calificación M por lenguaje fuerte. (Insultos referencias sexuales, y malas palabras) Este es mi primer fanfic espero que os guste. Aún no se me da bien hacer fanfics así que espero que me perdonéis!
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer Fanfic así que no se si os gustará, espero que si... Porfavor si cometo faltas podéis ponerlas en comentarios.**

(4 meses después del accidente, todos están completamente recuperados)  
Lexie se despierta a la mañana siguiente sin saber del todo que pasó la noche anterior en el bar de Joe, mientras baja resacosa a la cocina recuerda ver a Mark...  
(Flashback de la noche anterior)  
"¿Mark?" Lexie se pregunta que hacía ahí y no estaba con Julia como siempre después del accidente.  
"Lex, tenemos que hablar recuerdo lo que pasó antes del accidente."  
"¿D-de que me ha-hablas?" Lexie esperaba que no le hablase de cuando confesó que le quiere y que está enamorada de él.  
"Recuerdo que me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí, luego te dije que tenía que pensarlo pero no te respondí."  
"Y la respuesta es..." Lexie sentía un huracán de sentimientos al escuchar a Mark.  
"Que yo... Nada." Mark se detuvo al ver a Julia entrar en el bar. "Julia, pensaba que estabas en el quirofano...?"  
"Si pero me escapé, tengo 50 minutos libres y quería pasarlos contigo."  
Mark no pudo responder ya que sonaban los buscas, "9-1-1 Urgencias"  
Lexie cogió su bolso y su chaqueta y como pudo se dirigió a la puerta.  
"¡Hola Lexie, cuanto tiempo hacía que no te veía!" Julia gritó con énfasis.  
"Hola... Julia, tengo que irme 9-1-1 ya me entiendes." Lexie respondió conteniendo las ganas que tenía de vomitar sobre Julia al ver a Mark y Julia tan juntos "Que asco." Era lo que pensaba.  
All llegar a urgencias el caos reinaba, un tren había descarrilado y chocado con uno de la vía de al lado, todo el cuerpo de protección civil se había movilizado y habían transportado las victimas al Seattle Grace Mercy West y al Seattle Pressbyterian, "Urgencias siempre es un caos" La frase de Hunt retumbava en el cerebro de Lex. Lexie se acercó a Meredith y se quedó mirando su nuevo pijama azul indigo, aquel que sólo los especialistas llevan.  
"Lex, ¿Estás bien?"  
"Ss-ssi...(risas) es-ssstoy bien." Estaba claro que Lexie estaba muy borracha.  
Meredith para cerciorarse de que su hermana había bebido le hizo decir ascensor. "¿Lexie puedes decir ascensor?"  
"Zzssi, aas..." Lexie se quedaba en blanco por momentos. "¿Por donde iva? Ah sí, 'aszcenshor', 'Meedith' lo he dicho, ¿Qu-que me ddas de premio?"  
"Una bolsa de tiamina,¡Alex! puedes llevar a Lexie a una sala y subministrarle tiamina y vitamina B12, porfavor."  
"Hecho, vamos Lexie." Karev bajo la atenta mirada de Meredith lleva a Lexie a una sala aparte y la deja con un gotero con tiamina y B12.  
Lexie se queda dormida esperando a que la tiamina haga su efecto y le baje el ciego, Mark entra a la sala y despierta a Lexie con un café.  
"Lex, lo necesitarás."  
"No lo hagas" Empujó la taza por la mesita del sofá.  
"¿Hacer que?"  
"Esto, llamarme Lex y ofrecerme café, como si no hubiera pasado nada, ¡TE DIJE QUE TE QUERÍA, Y TU NO ME DIJISTE NADA!"  
"Lexie... ¡Julia estaba ahí que coño querías que hiciera!" Mark estaba comenzando a cabrearse por la reaccion de Lexie.  
"¡Te dije que te quería y tu te largaste, eres un cabrón! ¿Sabes? Que te den, que te den a ti y a tu novia, ¡OS ODIO!" Lexie gritó y sollozó delante de Mark en la sala vacía.  
Mark cogió a Lex por el brazo, su mirada no pudo contenerla de las ganas que tenía de besarle, luego se sumieron en un profundo beso...  
(Fin del flashback)  
"Oh dios mío, que he hecho, que he hecho..." Lexie no podía parar de pensar en que la noche anterior había practicado sexo con Mark Sloan, que tiene novia.


	2. Corre bebé corre

_**Cuatro semanas después.**_  
Lexie estaba sentada en un compartimento del baño de mujeres del SGMW esperando y con unas palabras al rojo vivo en su cerebro:

1. Orinar en el extremo del test o en su defecto introducir orina en una taza e introducir el test. 2. Esperar 5 minutos a la confirmación del test de embarazo. 3. En la ventana aparecerá el resultado, si está usted embarazada aparecerá "Embarazada" y las semanas de embarazo, si no lo está aparecerá "No embarazada", para prevenir falsos resultados es recomendable esperar 30 minutos.

Iban a ser los 5 minutos mas largos de su vida, pasados esos 5 minutos salió el resultado : "Embarazada". Estaba embarazada de Mark no podía creer que esa noche cambió el resto de su vida para siempre.

**_Esa noche en casa de Meredith._**

"Meredith, me voy a Boston..."

"¡¿Que cómo?!" Meredith se puso a llorar por las hormonas del embarazo.

"Mer no llores... No puedo quedarme, hace 4 semanas me acosté c..."

"¿Con quien, tiene novia?"

"Sí, su novia es Julia, estaba borracha y la tiamina no había echo efecto en mi y el estaba allí."

"¡Que fuerte, eso significa que vais a volver a estar juntos!"

"No... luego me enteré de que..."

"De que..."

"Estoy embarazada de 4 semanas..." Lexie soltó varias lágrimas al confesar a su hermana mayor su embarazo."

"Oh... ¿Y que vas a hacer?" Meredith repasó las opciones (Abortar, quedárselo, adopción...)

"Creo, creo que me lo quedo."

"¡Oh si! Un primito para Zola y Liv"

"¿Liv?"

"¿Te gusta? Viene de Livianne, mi abuela materna."

"Me encanta. Mer, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie."

"Está bien"

_**En el despacho del jefe Hunt (Al día siguiente).**_

"¿No puedo hacer nada para que te quedes?"

"Me temo que no, mi dimisión es irrevocable" Dijo Lexie.

"Bueno, hasta pronto Grey"

"Sí, voy a trasladar mis pacientes al Dr. Shepherd, jefe"

Lexie cerró la puerta y en la pasarela se encontró con Mark, al que no había hablado desde que se acostaron. Mark la agarró del brazo

"Lexie..."

"No, Lexie no, nos acostamos y tu sigues con tu novia, ni siquiera se lo has dicho, ni a mí me has dado una explicación razonable de porqué no se lo has dicho, no quiero volver a hablar contigo he dimitido y me voy al Mass Gen, Adiós"

Mark se quedó plasmado al saber que Lex se iba y no volvería. O eso creía...


	3. Esperanza para los desesperanzados

Gracias a los que han leído mi fanfic espero os guste y por favor comentad **REVIEW PLEASE**

* * *

_**22 meses más tarde.**_

"¡Maamm-mii!"

"Ya voy Emily..."

"Wiii wiiii mam-mii"

Lexie había tenido una preciosa niña que había nacido el 24 de enero de 2013, cada vez que miraba a su hija podía ver a Mark._ "Se parecen tanto, que lástima que no se conozcan"_ Lexie miró la hora. "¡Mierda el avión, faltan 2h para que salga y no hice la maleta!".

Lexie cogió a Emily y la bolsa con sus cositas y fue directa al coche, mientras llegaban al aeropuerto, Lexie paró en una cafetería a tomar un granizado big gulp de 2l para llevar. Era un granizado con sirope de arándanos que le dejó los dientes teñidos de azul. Emily se había quedado dormida en el coche y despertó en el puente de embarque, Lexie con las manos temblorosas de coger un avión ya que hacía 2 años casi muere en un accidente de avión. Lexie pidió a la azafata una mantita para Emily y algo de comer para ella. Cuando Emily se tomó su potito, Lexie intentó dormir pensando en Mark, Julia y Emily. Al llegar a Seattle, Lexie recordaba vagamente su sueño de una familia feliz.

_**En la antigua casa de Meredith**_

Al llegar a casa de Mer, intentó sin éxito apropiarse de la habitación de Izzie pero ya había sido ocupada por Alex e Iz, quienes habían vuelto con un bebé en camino.

"¡Mer!" Lex da un efusivo abrazo a Mer mientras le pone al dia de lo que pasa en Seattle.

"Izzie volvió y ahora están juntos, Cristina y Owen ahora están comprando cosas para el bebé, Cristina se quedó embarazada después de la adopción de Ethan y ha decidido tener al bebé es algo inusual y raro en el mundo de Cristina pero decidió tener un hijo, algo es algo, Der y yo le hemos puesto Liv a nuestra hija y Mark y Julia... Se han prometido, se casarán en cuatro meses."

"En junio... Y que pasará con Emily, pensaba decirle a Mark que estaba embarazada pero ahora..."

"Díselo, Mark es infeliz con Julia,"

Lexie interrumpió con sus pensamientos en voz alta. "Y también infiel..."

"Contigo, pero tienes que decirselo tarde o temprano lo sabrán, creeme se parece mucho a Mark, es su mini-clon." Meredith dijo causando la risa entre ambas  
"Sí... Es su pequeño clon, debo decírselo..."

_**En el SGMW**_

Lexie se encontró con April y una Izzie embarazada de 7 meses. "¡Hola April, Iz y bebé de Iz!"

"¡Holaa!" Izzie estaba extremadamente feliz y radiante por lar hormonas del embarazo, tanto que hasta daba miedo.

Luego se encontró con Julia, quien tenía una operación en el SGMW y luego volvería al Press. "Hola... Dra. Canner ¿Qué tal?"

"Bueno en unos meses seré la dra. Sloan y estoy muy feliz con eso."

Lexie reprimió vomitar sobre Julia de lo empalagosa que estaba y fué a neuro, allí tenía unos pacientes porfin podía operar sola, ya hacía 3 meses que era especialista en neurocirugía.

"Hola, soy la Dra. Grey, especialista en neurocirugía, voy a ser su medica hasta que mejore ¿De acuerdo?"  
"Dra. Grey, su paciente necesita una reconstrucción craneal, ¿Va a ayudarme en la operación?" Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, era la de el padre de su pequeña, Mark.  
"Ss-si."


	4. Inesperadamente (Suddenly)

_Estoy intentado subir un capítulo cada día pero no se si será posible, lo_ intentaré!** REVIEW PLEASE COMENTAD PORFAVOR!**

* * *

_**En la cafetería**_

"Hola." Lex dejó su bandeja sobre la mesa con Mer y Cris, estaba cansada por la operación, por ver a Mark con Julia y por no haber podido dormir desde que el avión aterrizó por Emily.

"Hola" La voz cansada de Cristina era inconfundible.

"Lex, ¿Que te pasa?"

"Nada, déjadme empaz"

"Vamos, Cristina y yo queremos saber lo que te pasa, sobretodo Cristina."

"Mark se casará con Julia pero Julia no sabe que Mark se acostó conmigo y que..."

"Y que..." La curiosidad de Cristina era lo que Lexie echaba de menos en el SGH.

"Me-me quedé embarazada"

"¿¡Ow-cómo!?"

"Que m..." El busca de Lexie suena "Tengo que irme 911"

_**Esa noche en la antigua casa de Meredith**_

Lexie cogió su BlackBerry y abrió LINE:

**L**: Mark puedes venir a casa de Meredith es muy, muy importante.

**M**: Creo que podré ir ¿Que és?

**L**: No te lo puedo decir por teléfono tengo que decírtelo en persona

**M**: Ok, voy ahora. ¿Pero entonces me lo dices o no?

**L**: Aunque estemos en LINE noto tu sarcasmo. Ven porfavor...

Durante los próximos 30 minutos Lexie se ocupó de Zola, Liv y Emily. Cuando Mark llegó, Lexie lo llevó al sofá:

"En los últimos 22 meses pasaron cosas..." Lexie intentaba explicarle a un Mark raramente interesado por los sucesos de los demás.

"¿Que clase de cosas?"

"Cuando llegué a Boston... Estaba embarazada. Tu eres el padre. No aborté, quise hacerlo pero no pude. Tu tienes novia y eso sería muy malo para vuestra relación y decidí callármelo, nació el 24 de enero de 2013 y se llama Emily. ¿Mark?" Después de su confesión Lexie pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

"¿T-tengo un hijo?

"Una hija, de 13 meses."

"¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"Porque tienes novia."

"¿Estas segura de que soy el padre?"

"¿Co-cómo? ¡¿Me estas llamando puta?!"

"No no... ¿Puedo verla?"

"Claro, pero ahora está dormida, mejor mañana."

"Tengo una novia Lexie, ¿Que hacemos?"

"No- no lo sé, no tenía pensado quedarme embarazada... Ahora mismo lo único que sé es que te quiero."

"Se supone que me caso con ella en Junio..." Mark repasó las últimas la palabras de Lexie "¿Me quieres?"

"Lo sé, puedo irme a Boston y olvidar todo esto."

"Lexie no te vayas..."

El aire parecía hervir entre Mark y Lex, por un momento creyeron que habían vuelto atrás en el tiempo y sus labios se rozaron.

"¿Pero que coñ...?"

"¿Callie?"

"¿Vosotros dos os estabais besándoos?"

"Pu-puedo explicarlo, es..."

"No, no, no y no. Mark ve a casa con Julia y tu Lexie deja a Mark en paz."

"¡Callie! No voy a irme, Lexie y yo tenemos una hija y no voy a casarme con Julia."

"¿¡CÓMO!?" Las voces de Callie y Lexie sonando a la vez fue realmente cómico.

"No puedo casarme con Julia, la quiero y me preocupo por ella pero no estoy enamorado de ella."

Los ojos de Callie se abrieron como naranjas y se fue a casa.

* * *

TBC...

**Nota de la autora:** La ruptura entre Mark y Julia será en el próximo capítulo **COMENTAD POR FAVOR! REVIEW PLEASE!**

Si puedo traduciré la historia al inglés. (Claro que lo haré pero mi inglés estará un poco mal)


	5. Se va, se va, se fue

**Nota de** la** autora:** No soy dueña de Anatomía de Grey ni de ninguno de sus personajes. **¡COMENTAD POR FAVOR, REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

******En el apartamento de Mark**

"¿Donde estabas?" Una voz femenina hizo eco en el apartamento oscuro.

"¿Julia? ¿Que haces a oscuras?"

"Estaba leyendo en la cama ¿Donde estabas?"

"En casa de Meredith ¿Por?"

"¿Que hacías allí?"

"Tenía unos asuntos" Mark trató de ocultar la emoción por Emily pero fue en vano.

"¿Es malo?"

"Siéntate, será mejor que te sientes."

Julia se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó enfrente de Mark.

"¿Que ocurre Mark?"

"Lexie tiene una hija..."

"¿Tiene una hija?"

"Sí... Julia, es mía." Mark le enseñó una fotografía en su móvil

"¿¡Qué!? Pe-pero eso es imposible, tiene que ser mayor está mintiendo."

"Julia, no está mintiendo... Es mi hija."

"Dios mío, es un bebé eso significa que..."

"Lo siento Julia..."

"¡QUE LO SIENTES! ¡TU ME HAS ENGAÑADO! ¿¡CÓMO COÑO ME HAS PODIDO HACER ESTO JODER!?" Julia cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

"Julia, solo fue una noche"

"¿Sólo una noche?"

"Sí, sólo una noche y ella se quedó embarazada."

"Po-podemos superarlo... ¿Sólo fue sexo?"

La expresión facial de Mark era reveladora, se dió cuenta de que el estaba enamorado de otra.

"Cóm-cómo has... Todo este tiempo cuando me decías que me querías, querías a otra. Me lo dijeron, me dijeron que me serías infiel pero engañar para tener sexo es una cosa pero estar enamorado de otra es distinta ES MUY DISTINTA!"

"Julia, nunca quise hacerte daño. No era mi intención."

"Que nunca quisiste hacerme daño... ¿Sabes? me siento estúpida engañada y humillada, nunca me has querido. Recogeré mis cosas a primera hora."

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Pretendía hacerlo más agresivo pero se me ha olvidado y lo he escrito en 5-6 minutos. **¡COMENTAD POR FAVOR, REVIEW PLEASE!**

En el próximo capítulo habrá interacción Lexie/Emily/Mark.


	6. Segunda Opinión (Second Opinion)

**NOTA:** Siento no haber actualizado en casi un mes, tuve un bloqueo y no se me ocurrió nada, tuve que ver casi toda la serie antes de escribir esto. Ahora por fin puedo continuar. **REVIEW PLEASE COMENTAD POR FAVOR.**

* * *

**Al día siguiente en casa de Meredith**

La puerta sonó repetidas veces hasta que Lexie se decidió salir de la cama y atender a la puerta. De camino se encontró con Izzie medio sonámbula gritándole a la puerta para que dejasen de llamar. Bajó las escaleras con el vigila-bebés en mano y casi lo tira cuando ve a Julia enfurecida en la puerta.

"¿Ju-Julia que haces aquí?" Preguntó aferrándose al vigila-bebés.

"Sólo quería hacerte una visita, ¡ZORRA!"

"¿¡Cómo!?"

"Me lo ha contado pedazo de perra, Mark me ha contado que follasteis y te preñó, como puedes ser tan rastrera." Dijo cogiéndola del pelo.

Un semi-grito salió de la boca de Lexie y Meredith salió en su ayuda.

"¡Eh! Suelta a mi hermana." Y acto seguido le propinó una bofetada a la pelirroja.

"¡Pues tu hermana es una puta y no dejes que se acerque a tu marido!"

"No vuelvas a insultar a mi hermana!"

"Tu hermana es una zorra de manual y-" Antes de poder terminar su frase Meredith ya estaba agarrándola del pelo y tirándola al suelo para defender a su hermana.

Entre los gritos todos fueron a ver la escena y se encontraron a Meredith y a Julia en el suelo practicando lucha libre mientras Lexie intentaba coger a su hermana.

"Pero que pasa" Gritó Alex.

"¡Ayudadme!" Dijo Lexie en un momento desesperado de separar a su hermana de la enfurecida Julia.

Jackson y Alex consiguieron hacerse con Meredith y Julia.

"¿Pero que hacéis?"

Julia se fue sin dar explicaciones y Lexie llevó a Meredith a la cocina a curarle las heridas.

"¿Meredith porque lo has hecho?"

"¡Porque eres mi hermana y tengo que protegerte lo quieras o no!"

"Mer..."

"Cierra el pico y ponme la tirita."

"Ok."

**En el SGMW**

Meredith ve a Mark en la estación de enfermeras repasando el tablón.

"Eh tu!"

Mark se gira sorprendido hacia Meredith "¿Perdón?"

"Dile a tu novia que deje de atacar a mi familia."

"¿Cómo?"

"Tu novia ha venido a insultar a mi hermana!"

"Julia y yo cortamos anoche."

"O... Entonces, tu ex vino a pegar a mi hermana."

"Yo lo siento no se como... Yo quiero a tu hermana por eso corté con Julia."

"Ah.. Entonces voy a decirte un par de cosas. Si le haces daño iré a por ti, te torturaré hasta que desees no haber nacido. ¡Si la veo llorar por tu culpa te castraré con unas tenazas oxidadas en la sala de maquinas!" Y se fue dejando a Mark boquiabierto delante del tablón.

Se encontró con Lexie en la sala de especialistas.

"Hey, siento que Julia te hiciese daño y..."

"No importa supongo que me lo merecía.." Antes de poder responder Mark la besó, sólo como el podía besarla.

"Mark... ¿Que..?"

"Te quiero" Dijo mirando sus labios enrojecidos y levemente hinchados.

"Julia..."

"Ya no hay Julia, me deshice de ella"

"¿La mataste?"

Mark soltó una sonrisa y siguió besándola.

* * *

**Nota: **Chicos por hoy eso es todo es lo único que se me ha venido a la mente. Mañana más! **TBC Continuará**


	7. Cafetería Love Letter

**Nota: **Siento el retraso ¡No soy dueña de Anatomía de Grey!

* * *

3 días habían pasado desde que la pelea entre Julia y Lexie. Callie no sabía reaccionar ante la idea de que Mark había escogido a Lexie por encima de Julia. Desde entonces reinaba el silencio entre Mark y Callie.

**En el SGMW**

Mark se dirigió móvil en mano a la sala de especialistas. Callie estaba en la mesa con un portátil, Mark se dispuso a hablar con ella, pero sabía que ella no aceptaría a Lexie por las buenas, de todas formas quería hablar con ella.

"Callie tenemos que hablar." Dijo firme y seca, sabía lo que hacía.

"De que Mark, ¿De que has escogido a una niñata inmadura antes que a una mujer que sabe lo que hace?" Dijo sin apartar la mirada del portátil.

"Callie" Su voz era baja pero amenazadora. "No te metas con Lexie."

"¡No te hará mas que daño!"

"¡La quiero!" Su voz se alzó. "¡Desde hace 3 años controlas mi vida de con quien quiero estar joder! ¡Te has vuelto controladora y eso no está haciendo nada bueno en nuestra amistad ni en Sofia!"

"¡Ella te dejará Mark, se alejará y te hará daño y luego no me vengas llorando!"

"¿Sabes? ¡Déjame vivir mi vida! La quiero y no voy a separarme de ella ¿Queda claro?"

"Como quieras pero no te creas que la voy a aceptar después de romper tu relación."

"Ella no rompió mi relación, la relación ya estaba rota porque yo nunca quise a Julia, creí quererla pero Lexie, ella siempre, siempre ha sido la primera en mi vida y nadie va a poder apartarla de mi vida." Acto seguido se fue en busca de Lexie.

**En la cafetería**

Lexie estaba en la mesa con su portátil y un plato gigante de patatas fritas. En la pantalla se reflejaron un par de ojos azules, hipnotizantes y reconoció de inmediato esos ojos, los de su hija. Mark, estaba detrás de ella.

"Hey" Dijo el con una sonrisa.

"Hey"

"Lexie se que no hemos hablado desde el beso pero tengo que decirte algo antes."

"¿Que ocurre Mark?"

"Te quiero Pequeña Grey, eres la mujer de mi vida, siento no haber cortado antes con Julia para esta contigo. No sabía como reaccionar y ahora lo sé. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, quiero estar a tu lado cuando nuestra hija vaya al colegio y cuando se gradúe, cuando tenga 15 años que tenga que amenazar a un chico para que no se acerque a nuestra pequeña, cuando la acompañe al altar y cuando tenga a su primer bebé. Quiero estar contigo para siempre Lexie." Entonces le cogió la mano y la miró a los ojos. "Lexie, he estado esperando muchos años para esto, soñando este momento y ahora puedo decírtelo."

Lexie le interrumpió. "Mark... Que vas a..." Cuando quiso continuar sonó el busca de Mark.

"Ven a mi apartamento esta noche. Con Emily. Te esperaré."

**Esa noche en casa de Meredith**

"¿Enserio?"

"Si Mer me ha dicho que quiere estar con migo que quiere estar a mi lado, a nuestro lado y... Yo también quiero estar a su lado." Lexie se puso delante un vestido negro y otro azul. "Entonces cual, azul o negro."

"Emm... Ni uno ni otro el blanco."

"El blanco, ¿Estás segura?"

"Claro! Ese te queda genial."

Momentos después Lexie salió con un precioso vestido blanco. "Estoy lista, voy a vestir a Em."

Seleccionó un pequeño vestido para el bebé estaba preciosa pensó, se dirigieron al apartamento de Mark.

Mark la ayudo con Emily a subirla con su mochila al apartamento, el con la bebé le dio un repaso a Lexie, se quedó en su culo. _"Algunas personas no cambian"_ Pensó.

Después de una hora hablando Lexie dejó a Emily en el parque y se acercó a Mark.

"Lexie, esta mañana te estaba diciendo..." Respiró hondo y sacó una cajita roja en forma de corazón y la puso en las manos de Lexie. "Alexandra Caroline Grey, he estado enamorado de ti mucho tiempo, esperé a que volvieras sólo para estar contigo, quiero tener un montón de bebés contigo y quiero verlos correteando por un jardín y a ti embarazada y jugando con esos niños. Por eso quiero preguntarte... ¿Pequeña Grey, quieres casarte conmigo?" Abrió esa caja y dentro estaba en anillo mas bonito que había visto.

"Mark... Sí, quiero casarme contigo quiero tener un montón de bebés y quiero estar embarazada y jugar con esos bebes ¡Sí! ¡Quiero casarme contigo!" Luego le besó tan suave, tan tierno ese beso se rompió cuando oyeron una risita y aplausos. Se rieron y Mark recogió a Emily del parque. Y la sentó en en sofá entre Mark y Lexie.

"¿Sabes que Em? ¡Papi y mami se van a casar y vas a tener un montón de hermanitos!" Entonces Emily sonrió y se puso a aplaudir.

"Lex parece que le gusta."

"Te quiero Mark."

"Te quiero Lexie."

Dejaron a Emily en el corral y la taparon luego se fueron a la cama...

* * *

**Esto claro clarísimo que continuará...**

**El vestido de Lexie: ** .

**El vestido de Emily:**

**La caja del anillo: ** us.

**El anillo:**

**Ah y esta es Emily:** . /tumblr_mc1qrtOP5w1rj9malo1_

**Comentad Please!**


	8. AVISO URGENTE

**Fanfiction no me ha publicado los links así que los en mi perfil.**


	9. Terminando el sombrero

**Nota:** Bien mi inspiración ha decidido irse a por tabaco, ya sabéis, y parece que otra inspiración ha alquilado mi cerebro y no tengo más remedio que hacer el gran capitulo final

**CON TODOS USTEDES (Redoble de tambores) ¡La familia Grey-Sloan!**

* * *

Seis años habían pasado, seis desde que Lexie había vuelto de Boston y desde que Mark y Lexie se prometieron seis años desde que se casaron, cinco años desde que habían traído al mundo a Aiden Everett Sloan, tres años desde que trajeron al mundo a los gemelos Katherine Meredith y a Derek Jacob "Jake" Sloan y ahora son una familia...

"¡Mark vamos a llegar tarde!"

"Voy, tengo que llevar a Derek y a Kat a la guardería con Bailey y Carolyn."

"Pues date prisa, Aiden y Emily están esperando en tu coche" Gritó desde la cocina.

"Espera ¿En mi coche?"

"Si en el tuyo Mark ¿Porque?"

"Un coche de 5 plazas y tengo que llevar a 6 mini-personas, ¿Que hago meto a dos en el maletero? Tu coche tiene siete plazas."

Lexie rió desde la cocina, salió con Katie y Derek debajo del brazo. "Vamos, llévalos a mi coche.."

"Lex, no deberías hacer tanto esfuerzo. Recuerda que estás embarazada de 6 meses."

"Mark, estoy embarazada no enferma. Además tienes que comprar un coche más grande."

"¿Un coche más grande dices?"

"Tenemos cuatro hijos y uno en camino sin contar a Sofía que va en tu coche, así que 6 niños en tu coche de 5 plazas... Bueno si enseñas a uno a conducir y metes a otro en el maletero, caben todos." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Oh Lex, eres preciosa, ¿Cual podrá conducir? ¿Emily o Sofía?"

La risa de Lexie hizo sonreír a Mark. "Muy bonito Mark, pero tenemos que comprar o un coche más grande o una casa más grande."

"Creo que opto por la casa."

"Y no soy preciosa, estoy gorda..." Dijo mirándose su crecido abdomen.

"Hey escucha, después de cuatro hijos y cinco embarazos sigues siendo la mujer más sexy de todo el continente. Y no estás gorda, estás embarazada de 6 meses."

"¿Seguro?"

"Seguro.. Te lo prometo."

"Ve a atrapar a los gemelos y llévalos hacia mi coche yo iré a por Aiden y Emily."

Horas después en la galería se encontraron uno al lado del otro.

"Quien se lo iba a imaginar" Le susurró ella al oído.

"¿Hmm?" Dijo sin saber.

"Que Mark Sloan acabaría teniendo seis hijos y medio. Cuando te conocí no pensé en ti como padre de familia numerosa..."

"La gente cambia, cariño." Dijo mientras la rodeaba con un brazo.

"Dra. Sloan?" Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

"Sí, que ocurre."

"La llaman en urgencias."

"Ahora iré." Se despidió de Mark con un beso. "Te quiero Dr. Sloan"

"Te quiero Dra. Sloan."

Lexie fue a urgencias con su tarea de neurocirujana al mando de Trauma 1, mientras llegaba a trauma 1 pensó en todas las cosas que pasaron los últimos 11 años: Había conocido a Mark y a Mere, Mere y Derek habían adoptado a Zola y habían tenido a Bailey y a Carolyn, había tenido a 4 preciosos hijos e iba a tener otro bebé. Es feliz, la mujer más feliz de la tierra, Seattle, la tierra de sus sueños, cuando llegó a dicha ciudad no creía que nada bueno pasaría pero allí conoció a su hermana, a su familia, y sus amigos y al hombre de su vida, al mejor hombre que había conocido, Mark Sloan. Alexandra Caroline Grey vino a Seattle como una interna y ahora es Alexandra Caroline Sloan, la mujer más afortunada que existe.

FIN

* * *

**Nota:** Bien, ya llegó a su fin mi fanfic, me ha costado muchísimo escribir este último capítulo sin llorar. **AVISO:** Si alguien quiere continuar esta historia o hacer un fanfic de este fanfic puede hacerlo, dejo este fanfic a disposición de cualquiera, os quiero a todos y os recomiendo otra de mis historias "Siempre vuelvo a tu lado". OS QUIERO.


End file.
